L'ombre de l'étoile
by Gold star in ashes
Summary: Tout était paisible au camp. Jusqu'à ce que ces sœurs jumelles arrivent et bouleversent toute la vie de Léo. Qui sont-elles ? Quel secret est caché derrière leur fuite de leur orphelinat ? Ca, Léo aurait encore pu le gérer. Puis l'une d'elle disparait mystérieusement. Commence alors une dangereuse quête...


**Holà les gens ! Non ! Qui a balancé cette chaise ? Oke, oke, je vous dois des excuses. Il y a des mois que j'ai pas publié. Je vous promet, mon autre fic avance, c'est juste que le prochain chapitre, j'ai aucune idée de comment l'écrire (mais les autres avancent hein). *Bah démmerde toi mais bouge toi le boule un peu* Oui je sais, seulement entre les cours et ma vie privée, c'est pas simple de trouver le temps d'écrire (et d'avoir de l'inspiration en plus). Alors pour m'excuser je vous pond un chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire (très logique, je sais). Elle me galopait dans la tête depuis quelques mois et je me suis enfin posée pour l'écrire (même si pour ça je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs. Osef, tant pis). J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez mes petits OC autant que je les aime.**

Lux ne comprenait pas comment Althéa parvenait à se diriger. Elle-même n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. La nuit était sombre, et le minuscule croissant de lune qui brillait au dessus de la cime des arbres ne parvenait pas jusqu'au sol. La seule preuve de son existence était les ombres qu'il projetait, rendant la forêt encore plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Celle-ci était si dense que Lux pensait ne jamais en voir le bout. Le chien des Enfers qu'elle avait trouvé à Philadelphie, et qu'elle avait surnommé Shadow, continuait à courir devant la jument pour les guider. Lux se moquait de savoir où il les emmenait, tant qu'elle pourrait y recevoir de l'aide. Elle ne se posait même pas la question de comprendre pourquoi elle voyait des créatures maléfiques partout qui tentait de les tuer, elle et sa sœur, ni pourquoi elle remettait leurs vies à un chien plus gros qu'une maison alors que tous ses sens criaient « danger ». Certes, il ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mal, mais tout de même il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Lux faisait souvent des rêves bizarres, mais se retrouver sur le dos d'un cheval lancé en plein galop au beau milieu de la nuit, dans une foret inconnue, où son plus gros problème était de maintenir sa sœur blessée éveillée et non de savoir ce qu'elles fabriquaient là, à suivre une créature toute droite sortie de la mythologie était de loin le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais fait. Du moins priait-elle pour que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Parce qu'il était clair que dans le cas contraire, cela ne figurerait pas dans son top 5 des meilleures soirées. Elle remarqua à peine que le chien avait commencé à ralentir et que les arbres s'écartaient peu à peu, apparaissant moins comme un piège végétal. Toute son attention était retenue par sa jumelle, affalée sur l'encolure d'Althéa comme un sac de sucre de 50 kilos. Lux parvenait à peine à la maintenir en équilibre. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à diriger la jument, se dit-elle. Elle avait déjà assez à faire à vérifier que sa sœur respirait correctement. Elle jeta un œil à sa blessure à la hanche en continuant d'appuyer dessus comme elle pouvait: le sang continuait de couler abondement, et ses yeux étaient maintenant clos. Une grande entaille ornait sa joue gauche, et Lux ferma les yeux un instant et se mit à prier. « Faites qu'elle s'en sorte. Prim, reste avec moi je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi ». Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur dans cet état. Elle-même n'avait rien eut lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé leur orphelinat un jour plus tôt, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre sa culpabilité. Cependant, elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Ce qui importait, pour le moment, était de trouver de l'aide.

L'aboiement du chien fut si fort qu'elle sursauta. Quelqu'un lui aurait hurlé dessus avec un megaphone collé à deux centimètres de son oreille que cela aurait fait moins de bruit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, brusquement rattrapée par la réalité. Au moins dut-elle reconnaitre que c'était efficace : elle finirait sans doute sourde, mais au moins maintenant des personnes accouraient pour leur venir en aide. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Lux distingua une colline, où des sortes de petits bungalows disposés en U étaient apparus. Elle vit une arène au centre, et une plus grande maison sur le côté. Elle était épuisée, mais elle était presque certaine que cette colline n'était pas là il y avait encore une minute. Malgré tout, cette colline pouvait avoir poussé sous ses yeux, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'on allait enfin l'aider.

- Aidez-moi, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Elle ne s'inquiéta même pas de voir un centaure lui sourire avec bienveillance. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal et que ca lui arrivait tous les jours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, tu es en sécurité à présent, lui dit-il.

- Ma sœur…, commenca-t-elle, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle dut se contenter de les regarder avec des yeux implorants.

- Chiron, on doit les emmener à l'infirmerie, dit une fille blonde.

Malgré que sa tête soit une véritable éponge et qu'elle soit incapable de retenir une seule pensée cohérente, Lux nota qu'elle semblait plus agée qu'elle et qu'elle avait de splendides yeux gris. Elle essaya de jauger les autres. Un garçon brun se tenait à côté et avait la main posée sur l'épaule de la blonde, en un geste protecteur. Si Lux avait été encore capable de s'émouvoir de quelque chose, elle les aurait trouvés adorables. Un grand blond au visage un peu endormi et un autre plus petit étaient également présents.

- Bien entendu, Annabeth. Léo, pourrait tu te charger de la sœur de cette jeune fille et l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie ? Je vais m'occuper personnellement d'elle. Allez tous vous recoucher, nous discuterons de tout cela demain. Jason, pourrais-tu juste mettre la jument à l'écurie avant ?

Le blond acquiesca et s'approcha de la jument. Lux ne s'en était pas inquieté jusque là, mais elle semblait elle aussi épuisée. Elle leur avait tout donné lors de cette course contre le temps.

- Fais attention à ma soeur, marmonna Lux à l'intention du dénommé Léo.

- Mais Chiron… s'écria en même temps le brun aux yeux verts. Ce détail faillit faire fondre en larme Lux. Sans avoir la même nuance de vert –les siens étaient plus clairs- que sa sœur, il avait un peu le même regard qu'elle.

- Viens, Cervelles d'Algues, coupa la blonde en le prenant par la main et en l'entrainant vers les bungalows. On va s'occuper de Kitty.

Kitty ? se demanda Lux, totalement désorientée. Qui donc était cette Kitty ? En tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut alors que le chien sautillait partout en couinant comme si il voulait jouer. Vu comment il se comportait, il était sur qu'il connaissait ces personnes. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la rassura. Ils s'occuperaient bien de lui. Après tout, il les avait emmenées en lieu sur, du moins l'esperait-elle. Se soucier du chien lui paraissait la moindre des choses. Elle le regarda suivre le couple vers l'arène en bondissant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle sentit à peine qu'on la soulevait. La tete lui tournait de plus en plus, et plus elle essayait d'y voir clair, plus ses pensées s'obscurcissaient. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira lentement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir brun, dans une grande pièce claire en compagnie du centaure qui la regardait avec compassion. Elle était au moins sure d'une chose : cet homme ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il soit sure qu'elle allait s'en sortir que Léo s'autorisa à s'assoir à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Il se surprit à l'observer en détail. Ses cheveux raides et roux foncés étaient étalés en épi sur l'oreiller. Son visage était de ceux qui marquent les esprits : il semblait taillé dans de la porcelaine, et dégageait comme une aura de pureté connotée d'une sorte de mélancolie que Léo ne parvenait pas à saisir. Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues, et cela ne la rendait que plus belle encore. Comme si malgré tout elle avait gardé une part enfantine et espiègle. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, sa lèvre inférieure un peu plus remplie que celle du haut, et elle avait un petit grain de beauté, en bas à gauche. Elle portait encore les vêtements qu'elle avait en arrivant : un pantalon serré kaki à motif camouflage et un débardeur blanc déchiqueté et ensanglanté. Des chaussures rouges compensées trônaient à côté du lit, et une veste dorée avait été jetée négligemment sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle était fine, et un peu plus petite que lui, mais semblait du même âge. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dehors, courant dans l'allée menant à l'infirmerie, elle dans ses bras. Depuis que Léo travaillait à la forge, il s'était épaissi et avait gagné en muscle, mais il était certain qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Cela lui avait été aussi facile que de porter un tournevis. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable. Il ressentait une drôle de sensation en son for intérieur, comme un besoin irrépressible de savoir tout d'elle et la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais la connaitre assez. Il approcha presque craintivement sa main de l'entaille sur sa joue et l'effleura doucement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme une poupée reprenant soudain vie. L'air de la pièce se vida, et sembla se concentrer uniquement autour d'elle, comme si elle était la nouvelle et seule source d'oxygène. Léo avait toujours vu les filles comme un tout. Il n'avait jamais trouvé qu'une partie était plus belle qu'une autre. Soit la fille était jolie, soit elle ne l'était pas, et ça s'arrêtait là. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de recevoir du 10 000 volts en plein cœur. Elle avait les yeux les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus.

Des yeux d'un vert inconnu, entourés d'un cercle noir, impossibles à décrire sans enlever de leur beauté. Un vert si profond qu'il s'y noya instantanément.

**Voilà les gars ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.**

**Tchô !**

**GSiA**


End file.
